Taunted and Tormented
by AJ Morrelli
Summary: Anders just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.
1. Chapter 1

((Author's notes: Firstly, I don't own Dragon Age, Awakenings, Nate or Anders. Just doing this for the fun of it. Secondly, this was written during my "Let's be mean to the mage" phase of using this pairing, so without giving too much away, consider yourselves warned for later.))

* * *

"Maker. I swear, mage, that mouth of yours is going to get you into real trouble one of these days."

Nathaniel Howe was currently hiding in one of Amaranthine's finest abandoned shacks, bent over, hands on his thighs as he fought to catch his breath. A red-faced Anders was sitting on the floor beside him, fanning at his face in a vain attempt for more air.

"What? All I did was ask if he was using that big sword of his as compensation for his lack of...reach."

To which the templar took offense and proceeded to chase the other man from the chantry. And Anders had taunted him _further. _Thankfully, Nate had seen it and pulled him into a nearby alley. But they'd been seen and chased after until they gave them the slip amid the tumbledown shacks on the outskirts of the city.

"Damn it, Anders, you can't do things like that." Nate straightened now that his chest wasn't burning. "You're still an apostate in their eyes."

The mage grinned. "Except I'm not."

Nate glared at him. "And as a Grey Warden, you should act better. The Commander depends on us to provide a positive presence, not get chased through the streets of the arling like common thugs."

Anders waved dismissively. "You can't tell me you didn't have fun leading those clanky stuffed-shirts on that chase."

Nate frowned. "That's beside the point."

"Ah-hah! I knew you were a troublemaker deep down inside that brooding exterior."

Furrowing his brows, Nate gave the mage a look. "I don't brood."

Anders snickered. "And I'm the Queen of Antiva." He held out a hand until Nathaniel helped him to his feet. "The women like that sort of thing, you know. Almost as much as they like a man that makes them laugh." He straightened his robes, dusting off the back of them.

"The day I take advice from you on women..." Nate shook his head, peering out the door to make sure the coast was clear. "Come on."

He still kept them mostly to the alleys and back routes. Since they'd dealt with the smugglers, he'd spent a bit of time getting to know Amaranthine's hidden ways. As such, he was able to lead the two of them back to the Crown and Lion without seeing so much as a single guard. Or templar.

"First drink's on me, Nate." Anders clapped him on the shoulder as they walked through the door, heading immediately for the bar.

"Damn right," he almost called back but instead decided to not egg the mage on. "Something good. Not that swill you got the last time," he stated instead, finding them a table in the corner so he could settle his back as close to the wall as he could get. Elbows propped on the table, he ran his fingers through his hair, letting a deep sigh relax most of his body.

There was a soft clunk and his eyes were first drawn to the mug before him, then the hand on the lip, up the arm and to the smiling face of the blonde mage.

"Hope this will do."

The brew certainly smelled potent and it had that wonderful numbing quality almost immediately. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear Anders was trying to get him so drunk that he'd forget to be mad at him. Nate smirked into the mug. Maybe he just might let him_._


	2. Chapter 2

((Author's note: Firstly, I own nothing of Dragon Age, Awakenings, Nate or Anders and this is all for fun. Secondly, I apologize for the lack of steady posting on this one. It's been a busy week. Thirdly, as I said before, this was written during my "be mean to the mage" period so yeah, some not nice things happen to Anders during this chapter. I will say they're not as bad as they could be, but they're still not happy. Apologies, too, if folks keep getting updates. This apparently wasn't as edited as I thought...))

* * *

Anders woke in the morning with his arms wrapped around his pillow, cheek resting against it in a manner that almost gave the illusion of a comfortable shoulder. Nuzzling his 'partner,' he blinked his eyes open, frowning a little at the amber glow the room seemed to have as the morning sun filtered through the drapes over the window.

He was on the bed, which meant Nate...

There he was, sleeping propped up in the chair, arms crossed over his stomach as his chin tipped down to barely rest against his chest. He was a little slouched this morning, his knees spread, and no blanket. He shook his head. Would that man never learn?

Pulling the cover off of the bed as he rose, Anders crossed the floor, shivering as his bare feet padded over the wood, and lightly tossed the thing over both Nathaniel and the chair. He'd tried draping it over him once. Nate had come awake so quickly and his grip had been enough to nearly drop him to his knees. He'd pass on that, thank you. If he woke up from it, it would serve him right. If not, well, he didn't much care as he was climbing back into the warmth he'd left behind, intent on stealing as much more sleep as he could.

"You realize we're due to patrol soon, right?" came a rough voice behind him.

"Not hearing you. You're a figment of the Fade." He hummed to further prove his point.

"This figment is still perfectly capable of throwing you over his shoulder and marching you outside, ready or not, and poking you with sharp things until you start to move."

"You're evil. I hate you." Anders pulled the pillow over his head.

"I'm well aware. I'll leave you to get changed. Breakfast on me this morning."

He heard Nate get up, the cover dropping in a heap to the floor, and then him crossing it, the door opening with a small creak and his footsteps as they carried him toward the stairs. He was sorely tempted to stay where he was but at the same time, he didn't doubt his fellow Warden wouldn't follow through with his threat.

Sighing, he pushed himself up once more and headed for his bag, wanting a fresh set of clothing for the day. It wasn't until he'd pulled his other garments off that he became aware that he wasn't exactly alone. Turning around quickly, he felt the layer of frost beginning to coat his fingertips, solidifying into one of the bolts he was capable of whipping at an enemy. And yet there didn't seem to be anything there.

It wasn't until he heard the chuckle that he relaxed. "I suppose you're just keeping an eye out, to make sure I was awake?"

"Let's just say you've developed something of a pattern."

The ice melted away, returning to the ether that he'd drawn it from, though the chill of it still remained. He was going to breathe onto his fingers to warm them up when a better idea came to him. If Nate was going to be so insistent upon watching him...

Sucking in a breath through his teeth, he let his fingertips wander up his thigh, across his stomach and trace a line up his chest to his throat. Thankfully, his eyes were lidded, so he could watch Nate's reaction from under his lashes, careful not to let his expression give too much away. There was a skewed brow, lips parted, an exhale that heralded that moment between keeping silent and interrupting, and, of course, the uncertainty he caught in the other man's gaze.

Scratching his hand through his hair, he did his best to make the whole thing seem perfectly casual. "Well, now that you know I'm up," grin, "you can go see about that breakfast you promised." He shooed Nate away with the same hand, turning his back on him to gather up his robes and pull them over his head.

"R...ight." And the other man turned and truly exited the room this time.

Not _quite_ the reaction he'd hoped for. The disbelieving look at least proved that he _had_ been looking, following the mage's hand as it moved. And the slight catch in his voice. Well, he hadn't been going for speechless, so he could call it a victory. If Nate was going to rob him of sleep, he could rob _him_ of comfort.

Which was part of the reason he figured Nathaniel had ordered them to split up while they were on patrol. The reason given was that they could cover more ground that way but he'd quickly turned away from Anders' grin as he agreed. Besides, it wasn't as though they weren't within shouting distance of one another, should they run into something they couldn't handle alone.

Anders wandered down one street, letting out a curse as he found the way out thoroughly blocked by debris and scrap. He thought he'd be able to get past, but looking at it now, that wasn't the case. Shoulders drooping as he sighed, he turned and made his way back.

Midway there, he stopped. Two figures had moved to block the exit to the cross-street. Shifting his grip on his staff, he began to call to mind one of his glyphs. Incinerating someone for simply _looking_ suspicious wouldn't make the commander very happy. Best to play it safe.

Before he could get any closer, he felt the familiar, sickening feeling of having his mana sucked away in one sudden pull. His knees buckled as the vertigo from it caused a shine behind his eyes. Spots danced amid the broken cobbles and he was barely holding himself away from them with a trembling arm, trying to suck in air against the tightness in his chest. He didn't hear the footfalls on the stones as the men approached. All he heard was his blood rushing in his ears until one spoke.

"You're not looking very good, Ser Mage." He could hear the leer in the templar's voice. "Maybe we ought to see you somewhere safe."

"No," he croaked out, his limp muscles unable to bat at the hands seizing his arms. He managed to kick but the angle wasn't right and the two men practically hauled him off of his feet to drag him along. "No!"

"Shut him up, idiot! He'll bring the guards."

A wad of cloth was stuffed into his mouth, the feel of it making his stomach lurch as he gagged. Forcing it out with his tongue, he felt an elbow jab into his side, stealing his breath before he could call out again. The rag was scooped up from the ground and stuffed back in again.

Wherever they were taking him, it wasn't far. A shack, maybe, or deserted barracks. Once they were inside, one man let him go to head over and strike a taper to a lantern. He fought with the other as he bound his hands behind his back. Once he was trussed up, he shoved him to his knees.

"Where's the bottle?"

"Here."

"Heh. Nothing like sharing a drink with friends." The templar returned and pulled the gag free. "Drink." He shoved a bottle up to Anders' lips.

He flinched back. "Go to hell." He even managed to work up enough to spit at the man.

That got him clubbed, hard, on the side of the head. He saw spots again and actually tumbled over. There were hands on him then, a pair of fingers pinching his nose shut. He could feel the glass against his lips again.

_No! No! I don't want to. Let go. Let go or I'll...I'll...Damn it, no!_

He had to gasp. It was either that or pass out and his body chose the former. Something too sweet poured into his mouth and before he could spit it out, the hand clamped over his mouth, thumb pinching at his nose to make certain he swallowed it. When he was finally released, he managed to roll to his side, trying to spit out what remnants of it he could taste.

"How long before it works?"

"Brewer said not long. Then the fun starts." He really didn't like that chuckle.

"You...You're making a big mistake," he managed to gasp out. "My commander-"

"Is going to be shy one mage soon enough." The templar gave him a toothy smile. "You didn't think you'd be leaving here _alive_, did you, mage?"

He'd certainly hoped it. Still, Nate would realize he was missing. No matter what happened, they'd know. Eventually. No. He had to stop thinking like that and start thinking on getting loose. Except, it was getting hard to do that. He felt...sleepy. Warm. Very warm. It almost seemed like his robes were too heavy and he wanted them gone. Wanted his icy touch from this morning. Huffing out a breath, he groaned, trying to roll over and press more of his skin against the cool ground.

"Looks like it's working."

A laugh. "Aye. All flushed. Like a bride on her wedding night." The other joined in the laugh that time.

"Best not to keep our friend waiting too long. Don't want him too eager and the fun to be over too quickly."

_What...What fun? What were they...?_ He tried to shift his body again and groaned, this time from the heavy feeling that was settling below his stomach. Maker, he was starting to _ache_, the prickle of it creeping all along his skin. He felt the scratch of his robes being pulled up, the cool air welcome, yet something nagged at the back of his mind, telling him there was something _wrong_ about this.

"You're sure that stuff will making him go along with this?"

"So I was told."

"Good. I'd hate to have to break his teeth for biting," the one in front laughed.

"You just wait until I'm done with him. Then you can do whatever you want."

He tried to gaze up but he wasn't at a good angle. Groaning a little, he attempted to sit himself up, only to feel a hand between his shoulders, pushing him back down.

"Now, now, Ser Mage. Don't be so eager, hmm?" Short nails scraped over his skin, making him gasp, eyes opening wide.

"Don't."

"Heh. And here I was beginning to think there wouldn't be _any_ fight in you." The man's palms seemed to scorch his skin, heat combined with his body's flush. "That just makes it more fun."

Anders tried pushing himself away, but crawling was near impossible, not to mention he felt hands hauling him back as soon as he tried.

"Stop that. You're going to keep still for me. Especially after I went through all this trouble to see your question answered."

"Wh-What question?" His throat pinched as he swallowed.

Something hard and metal trailed down the small of his back. "How my sword compares to my reach."

_That_ realization pierced through the haze.

"No!" His knees scraped against the floor as he tried to get away again.

He could feel the bite of a hilt at his side as he was pulled back again, a hand then coming up to grip his robes, this time hauling his body upward, enough that a firm hand could grip at his jaw.

"Let's stop that mewling."

He tried to shake his head, but the man's grip was too strong. Then came the press of the metal, trailing between his buttocks. That he thought he could try and arch away from, but the templar simply changed the angle, following him. Gritting his teeth, he could feel it starting to press against him, feel the other waiting for his lips to part. Everything about the situation repulsed him but what frightened him the most was how his body _wanted_ what they were going to do. He'd been aching for it, for _any _release from the tension that had surged through him. Another few moments and they needn't have forced him. He likely would have been begging for it.

The hilt started to breach into him, causing whimpers to roll in the back of his throat. Another push and he nearly screamed, his teeth grinding together to keep his mouth closed, huffing as many breaths as he could through his nose. He heard the faintest wisp of sound in front of him and suddenly the support that he had was gone. His body fell forward and he landed with a grunt. There was the crunch of a boot and the pain stopped abruptly, relief instantly warring with the empty feeling it left behind. Lips allowed to part, he panted, breathing broken up by groans and impatient wriggles of his hips.

He felt hands on him again, not yet realizing that he'd been covered by his robes once more. As they seized his wrists, he started, trying to shake himself free.

"Anders, hold still. It's all right."

_Nate? _"Nate?" he groaned, not quite trusting his ears.

The rogue sawed through the ropes, freeing his arms. "Come on, mage. Let's get you out of here."

His shoulders protested the movement, liking even less being made to push himself up. He found himself chuckling as bravado edged out embarrassment and fear. "What kept you?"

"I had to break in from the upstairs."

He managed to roll himself into a sitting position, blinking the dark-haired noble into focus. He put on a rather cross face. "Took you long enough." He would have crossed his arms if they didn't ache so.

"I could have waited." Nate arched a brow.

"No. Nnnno, that's...fine. Just fine." He tried to stand and found himself stumbling into Nate's arms. He realized there were two men...templar...lying on the floor. "Did you kill them?"

Nate adjusted his hold on him, one arm around his side, the other holding onto his hand. That wasn't comfortable so he put his arm over the rogue's shoulders instead. That felt safer.

"I used a sleeping draught, but I-"

Something about his features darkened and for a moment, his eyes didn't seem quite so bright. "What?" Anders breathed out.

"I wanted to," he whispered.

The mage leaned into his companion a little more, still warm, but this feeling was different. He still ached and he was starting to feel dizzy. They needed to go. That much he understood. Tipping his head some, he dusted an ear with his lips.

"Take me home. Please."


	3. Chapter 3

((Author's notes: Still don't own anything from Dragon Age, Awakenings, or the boys (though I seem to borrow them an awful lot, don't I?) And here we have the chapter where I make things up to Anders for the last one. Poor mage.))

* * *

Anders was half stumbling, his feet dragging behind him, alternating which one wanted to make him dead weight at this particular moment. For support _or so he kept telling himself_, the mage had flung an arm over his shoulders. This brought him within close proximity to the rogue, particularly his neck.

A nuzzle and then the feel of lips brushing against the taunt skin there. "Mmm. You smell good." Anders' lips pulled back into a smile, his words coming out in a half-mumble.

Nate shivered, allowing his eyes to close for a second before he gave the mage a little shake. He'd been like this since leaving the warehouse they'd been in. "Come on, now. We're almost back. Don't you want to lie down? Sleep this off?"

"I don't want to go to bed alone," Anders pouted.

_Maker's breath._ "I'll see you to bed, Anders. I promise."

"Mmm, good." He sounded utterly content at those words, walking along without any further stumbling or dragging, even managing to spot the sign for the tavern. If he hadn't seen how he was before, he'd have thought the whole thing an act.

The two got a few looks as Nate led them in, heading immediately for the stairs and the room. He sat Anders on the bed and then went back to make certain the door was locked. When he turned around again, the mage was on his feet, barely, swaying a little as he shuffled toward him.

"Anders, sit down before you fall."

"No. I don't want-" And he stumbled again.

Nate managed to catch him, holding the other man in his arms until his legs seemed steady once more. "You need to go to bed."

"Mmm-mmm." Anders shook his head. "I can't. I feel...I'm so..." He tipped his head up and leaned in, pressing his lips against Nathaniel's.

Letting out a gasp as he drew back, Nate shifted his hold to the other's shoulders. "Anders, stop that."

He tried to lean in again, letting out a soft, unhappy sound as he was kept at bay. "Nate, please." When it was clear the rogue wasn't going to relent, he sank down to his knees instead.

Nate's worried cry strangled a bit in his throat as he felt warm hands skimming up the backs of his legs. He tried to back up but Anders took hold of him. He'd fall if he tried to pull away. "Damn it, Anders, stop."

"Don't want to." Maker's breath, he was_ pouting_ again. Slim fingers trailed up the back of Nate's legs, fumbling around for the bindings of the cloth he wore beneath his leathers. About the same time he felt it being pulled down, he also felt the skirt that protected his thighs being nudged away.

"Maker! Anders, st-ah-hah!" He tried to step back again, succeeding some, given that the mage's hands had moved to his front, though as he did, he felt the pull of fingers around his manhood. His fingers found their way into blonde hair, trying to tug him back. He found himself gazing down into bright eyes, not at all like the glassy stare he'd been seeing.

"Please, Nathaniel." There _was_ a touch of a plea in Anders' voice. His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips. "Let me do this. For you. I didn't want them, but this...this I do."

Maker take him. Anders didn't know what he was saying. He _couldn't_ know. It was the potion. It had to be. He'd found the bottle as he'd knelt down, recognizing the scent, and the effects, right away. That meant he should say no. Just haul him up, throw him on the bed and spend the night in the commons. But there were those fingers again, stroking the inside of his thigh, urging him to step closer. The grip of his hand relaxed, turning into more of a stroke along the mage's hair, silently accepting the offer.

Anders smiled up at him before his gaze dropped and he leaned closer, now allowing his hand to guide Nate to his lips, parting to accept him with a low hum. Maker, if he hadn't been so close to the door already he would have fallen all the way to the floor. His fingers curled in Anders' hair, one of the few things he could focus on at the moment outside of his own heavy breathing. His other hand was splayed against the door, trying to keep himself on his feet, even if it felt like his knees wanted to buckle.

Lips and tongue played around sensitive skin, broken up by the very, very light graze of teeth at the tip, usually followed by the press of a kiss. He was fighting to keep his hips still but finding that was becoming more and more difficult, especially as the hums that Anders was rolling in his throat seemed to course through him. It was when the hums began to turn into groans and the pace grew erratic that he risked looking down at the other man again.

Anders was still steadying him in one hand, gripping a little and making a nice counter for the movement of his lips. His other hand, though, was buried beneath the tangle of his robes, his kneeling having turned into more of a sitting position. The whimpers that were escaping him now seemed more wanting than encouraging.

"Anders, stop," he breathed out. When the mage didn't listen, he tightened his grip in his hair and pulled back, taking a step closer to the door himself. Not far, but enough, as he heard the other man's ragged breaths as he pulled free.

Crouching beside him, he reached over, finding the hand beneath the robes and covering it with his own to still the motions there. Pinching his eyes shut, Anders let out a groan. Nate slid an arm around him, helping to draw him to his feet once more.

"Nate." The want in that groan was tangible.

"Shhh. Trust me, all right." He started pulling the loose garments up, Anders ducking out of them when they were high enough and embracing him, as much of his skin pressed to Nate's leathers as he could manage. "Go on. On the bed. I'll join you in a moment."

Reluctantly, the blonde pulled away from him and crawled onto the mattress. Nathaniel fumbled with a few of his fastens as he occasionally caught sight of Anders stroking himself, lower lip pinched between his teeth, eyes fixed on _him._

The mage made a rather happy sound as a now equally naked Nate crawled into the bed with him. Before he could even say anything, Nate found himself eased onto his back, Anders wasting no time at all in retuning to what he'd been doing that landed them here in the first place.

That was not, however, what Nathaniel had in mind. Though he was far from celibate, what he was entertaining was still a new experience for him. Thankfully, others that he'd served with in the Free Marches had been more than willing to share detailed stories of conquests and exploits, giving him some idea on what do to.

Guiding Anders' hips with easier reach, he skimmed a hand along the other's back, feeling the mage lean into his touch with another hum.

"Easy now." He breathed out a laugh. "You want this to last, don't you?"

He felt a nod, groaning more as Anders slowed his pace. Bringing his hand to his lips, he slid his fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over them and slicking them thoroughly. After that, he brought them to Anders' backside, finding his entrance and starting to ease one finger inside. Anders stilled completely, to the point of letting Nate slip free from his attentions.

"You can tell me to stop. Any time." His free hand came up, steadying the blonde's hips, feeling them starting to rock back into his tentative thrusts.

"No, please." Anders bit his lip again as he muffled a whimper. He pushed back again. "More," he groaned.

Nate swallowed and obliged, carefully adding a second finger, letting them scissor as well as answer Anders' thrusts. A little keen rolled in his partner's throat, encouraging him. He lightly patted the mage's hip with his free hand once again.

"I think you know what's next."

Anders let out a happy whimper, if there was such a thing, and wrapped his mouth around him once more. The gasp he let out had him twitching and obviously the mage approved of the involuntary thrust that surprise made him do. The results of his desire were starting to mingle with saliva around him, Anders being very thorough with his tongue. Though he wanted to be sure, any more of that and there wouldn't be anything he'd be able to do to help anymore.

Watching Anders, he found the mage to be guiding as much as submitting. He understood what Nate had in mind, shifting around to position himself, reaching back with a hand to guide the two of them together, fingers brushing Nate's, causing a little smile. The rogue's other hand massaged up and down the mage's thigh.

"I'll try not to hurt you."

A ghost of a smile brushed over Anders' lips. "I know." The words came out more form than sound. As he eased back, Nate rocked his hips upward, watching the other's eyes roll back, lips parting as little groans punctuated huffs of breath.

They stayed still for several heartbeats before Nate started to move again, hands snug at Anders' hips, watching his expressions and listening to the sounds he was encouraging to help set their pace. Feeling his partner starting to find a rhythm for the two of them, his own eyes pinched closed for a moment before he remembered to answer the motions with the rocking of his own hips.

What they were doing, though, wasn't all that he had in mind. Skimming a hand along Anders' thigh, he curled his fingers around the mage's shaft. He could feel him thrusting into his grip simply from the movements of his own body and added to that with a steady rhythm.

"Maker! Nate!" Anders stilled for a moment before he realize the rogue was no longer moving his hand. Whimpering a little, he settled into motion again, rewarded with the strokes beginning once more.

Anders was watching his hand, one of his own curling around his fingers to follow the stroke. As he picked up the pace, the smoother hand fell away, joining the other as they braced back on his legs, though he wondered how long that would keep up, given the trembling he could feel.

Eyes met his, pinching shut when he could feel the tension growing in the blonde's muscles. Gasps broke up whatever he was trying to say. His own gaze followed the arch of Anders' back, seeking that moment that would push him over the edge.

"Na-Nathaniel!" Hearing his name coupled with the tremors that he felt running through the mage's body, the tightness around him, that nearly did him in at the same time. Warmth spread from his stomach to his chest as he felt the release that accompanied Anders' orgasm. And despite his groans and panting, Nate wasn't quite finished with him.

The rogue's hands slid to the mage's hips once again, guiding him as his own body thrust upward, wanting to share in the breathless release that was still causing whimpers in the blonde's throat. Mercifully, it wasn't long before he felt himself throbbing into the tight heat still around him, groans of his own accompanying the pleasant exhaustion that was starting to fill his limbs.

With a sound that was half purr and half groan, Anders leaned forward, easing them apart so he could lie on top of him. Heavy breaths broke up the kisses that he began pressing to Nate's lips and he hummed as fingers were slid into his hair. The kisses started coming slower and slower, the sounds accompanying them sleepy and content.

Smiling almost to himself, Nathaniel welcomed the weight on his chest, hand trailing down to rub circles along the mage's back. Anders' slow breathing was broken up just once by a content sigh. That he could settle like this told him that the potion had worked its way through his system. Now all he had to worry about was what might happen come morning.


	4. Chapter 4

((Author's Notes: Still owning nothing that doesn't already belong to Dragon Age or Awakenings. And this is the last bit in the story here, offering a bit of closure to the tale. Short little epilogue, as it were. Could've tacked it to the end, but since the perspective shifts again, I kept them separate.))

* * *

Anders woke to a warmth beside him, blinking Nate's profile into focus. Memories of yesterday flit though his mind, accompanying the pleasant ache that had settled through his body.

He reached up to brush a few strands of dark hair away from his bed-partner's face, letting out a soft noise as a hand snatched his wrist. Unable to tug loose, he let out a soft "Oh" as lips pressed first to his palm and then the inside of his wrist.

"You never learn, do you?" Nate's voice was rough but there was also the pull of a smile at his lips.

"Maybe you need to relax more," he countered.

Nate let out a sigh, bringing their hands to his chest. "Anders-"

The mage shook his head, interrupting. "Thank you. I...couldn't say it last night. For finding me. For stopping...them. For..." He was at a loss on how to describe what else had happened.

Nate shook his head. "I told you that mouth of yours was going to get you into trouble."

Anders quirked a bit of a grin. "You didn't seem to mind."

He felt Nate grow still, suddenly worried that maybe he regretted what had happened. Chuckling softly, he slid his fingers free of the other man's grip, rolling away so he could climb out of bed.

"Anders..."

He sat there for a moment. "It's all right. I-Thank you. Again. For watching out for me." He pushed himself to his feet but his legs protested, causing him to stumble, plopping back down to the mattress.

Nate twisted up so that he could kneel behind him, hands lightly on his shoulders. "Idiot. Come back to bed. I'm not trying to chase you away."

The mage turned, looking at him over his shoulder. "No?" Somehow he didn't quite believe that.

Fingers combed through his hair, a faint smile returning. "No."

Turning completely, he crawled back into bed, the two of them stretching out once more. Nate's arm curled around his back.

"Let's just make sure it doesn't take something so drastic to lead to this again, shall we?"

Anders laughed softly. "Agreed."

* * *

((And for those wondering about the bad, bad templar, our illustrious Wardens told on them to their Commander, which was probably more evil than if Nate had just slaughtered the two of them outright.))


End file.
